


Alex's Birthday

by emyy250



Series: A Year in Holidays [14]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Alex's Fourth of July. It's Alex birthday and his family is throwing a party for him.Note: This was published on 7-15-20 and is completed.Alex's Birthday cover: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Alex-s-Birthday-cover-848837003
Relationships: Alexander Fox Xanatos/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Year in Holidays [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672741





	Alex's Birthday

Chapter 1

Happy Birthday

July 9th 2020

Alex was having a great day so far. His grandpa was here. He got a special birthday breakfast with everything he wanted: eggs, bacon, pancakes, hash browns, and French toast with fruit slices and honey. He had a nice hot shower and he didn't have to work today either.

"Alex, you ready for your party?" Fox asked. She meant the big birthday party. The family one would happen later.

"Yeah, Mom." He nodded.

They went to the Atrium. There were a lot of people. Some of them were friends. Most were acquaints at best. It was a chance to show off all the hottest new things and Alex wasn't going to say no to gifts. The guests were talking and drinking.

Alex scanned the room and found his friends. Vicente waved at him. Brigitta was a skinny pale girl with blond braids and glasses. She wore a green shirt and dark gray skirt. Vicente was half Mexican and half Cocopah, a Native American tribe from California. He was about as tall as Alex. He was medium brown. Vicente had straight black hair and brown eyes. They all had met at college. They played video games together when they could.

"Happy birthday, Alex." Brigitta hugged him.

"Where's Serena?" Vicente asked.

"She'll come by later." Alex told him.

"Alright, cool." Vicente held his fist out. They fist bumped.

"Let's go get some food." Brigitta led the way.

They went to the buffet table. Alex got a plate of pot roast with a side of mixed vegetables. He also wanted scalloped potatoes. Brigitta requested the halibut dish with a summer salad. Vicente got the pot roast too.

As they walked to the table, Alex saw some people standing by the stream. A man was loudly berating a drink server. Alex frowned. He was slightly short tempered on his birthday. He handed his plate to Vicente. He was confused for a moment.

"Alex, no… Alex!" He tried to dissuade him.

"Birthday boy made up his mind." Brigitta said.

The drink server was trying to explain that they weren't serving wine. The man recognized Alex and tried to him to give out a punishment. Alex punched him in the face. He fell into the water.

"What happened, Alex?" Xanatos rushed over.

"He was being rude, I want him to leave." He said.

"We'll handle it, Alexander. Go eat." Owen soothed.

Alex went back to his friends, which had gone to the table. They started eating. Brigitta chatted about how her week had been. Vincente chimed in too. Alex relaxed and began to contribute to the conversation. Fox came over. She had a plate of food too.

"You feeling better, Sweetpea?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good." She ran her fingers through his hair. They finished lunch and then it was present time.

Alex excitedly opened all his presents. Vicente got him a lamp shaped like the moon. Brigitta's gift was a board game. Most of the other gifts were brand new pieces of tech or high end clothing. There were a few stand outs. Those were from the guests who had been coming to his parties since he was a baby. There were edible gold leaf lollipops, some customized enamel pins, a coffee and tea gift basket, and a DIY bubble tea kit.

Then Xanatos and Fox brought out his birthday cupcake. It was bigger than the average cupcake. It had white frosting and multi colored sprinkles. The cupcake was set down and his parents told him happy birthday. The party winded down after that. The guests started to leave. Brigitta and Vicente were invited to stay and play the new game Alex got. It was a fun game. They played a few rounds of it and video games. Alex was happy. They had to go around three so Alex hugged them good bye and thanked them for coming.

Alex took a nap. When he woke up, it was dinner time. He threw on a yellow tee shirt and red zip up hoodie. They had Italian for dinner. There was eggplant parmesan, ravioli, shrimp scampi, and chicken in creamy garlic sauce. Petros told them about his day before Alex recounted his party. After dinner, the Xanatoses went to the clan's kitchen.

Much like the spring equinox celebration, it was decorated with balloons, steamers and a happy birthday banner. Except this time, it was all for Alex. There was a snack table. The Mazas, Matt, and Serena's family were also invited. Everyone was wearing party hats. Alex was given one too.

"Happy birthday, Alex." Angela hugged him.

"Can I has cake now?" Artus asked.

"Artus, it's Alex's birthday." Elisa told him.

"Yeah, we can have cake now." Alex nodded.

The group started toward the table. Serena made her way to Alex. He smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Xander." She told him.

"It cake time!" Artus yelled.

"We're coming." Alex replied.

They sat down. The cake was in front of Alex. It was chocolate with butter cream frosting. The candles were numbers, two and four. He was 24. The candles were lit. Everyone sang to him. Then he blew out the candles. Owen cut the cake and passed out slices. Tachi wanted some ice cream. So then Artus wanted some too. Fox got the ice cream and let people have a scoop if they wanted.

After they ate the cake, Fox went to go get something. Alex guessed they would have a little break before present time. Goliath and a couple others took the plates to the sink. Brooklyn took the dogs out. Artus and Tachi were getting snacks. Nicky had gone to the bathroom and Thea was refilling her drink.

"Your mom is happy we're here." Serena said.

"This is first time I've had a partner at my birthday." He said.

"Really? Huh, Christmas and now this? I seem to be a lot of firsts." She frowned.

"Yeah. But that's ok. You're my important firsts." Alex smiled and kissed her temple.

"You're being cheesy." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, you're my girlfriend and I love you." He pecked her on the cheek.

Everyone returned and then all the presents were placed in front of Alex. Goliath and Elisa got him a basket full of snacks. Hudson got him a puzzle cube. It said there was a prize inside. Katana had a custom kimono made for him. He'd try it on later. Brooklyn gift's came in two parts. He and Nashville gave him a new Switch game. Tachi had given him a keychain accessory made out of clay. It was a flower. Lexington gave him a small waterproof camera he made himself. It printed the pictures out. Broadway and Angela got him some chocolate and a box of tea. Artus made his birthday card. Serena gave him a bundle of joke books. Petros' gift was money for boating lessons since they lived different states. Owen got him a new fantasy book.

"Ok, honey, our gifts go together. Open your father's first." Fox told him.

"Uh, ok." Alex tore open the box.

It was snorkeling equipment. Alex looked at his parents confused. Fox handed him an envelope. He opened it. It was two tickets to an island resort.

"You and Serena are going to the resort together!" Fox smiled.

Alex hugged both of his parents. "Thank you. I love you so much! This is so cool!"

"We love you too." Xanatos hugged him.

"You're welcome, Sweetpea." Fox kissed his cheek.

Alex was giddy for the rest of the night. Serena told him that his parents had asked if she wanted to go. She talked with her parents and then it was decided. Everyone had fun at the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Brigitta and Vicente: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Alex-s-Birthday-Brigitta-and-Vicente-848839323


End file.
